


The Glorious Misadventures of Prince Zero Kiryuu

by Scioneeris



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kiryuu twins, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Ichiru are adopted twins to the current reigning Pureblood King and Queen. Lately, Zero's royal life has turned upside down in ways he can't even begin to keep together. It's probably Ichiru's fault. Especially when Zero finds himself married to a handsome pureblood! Have his silver spoon years come to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lousy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's probably pure crack at the moment, I wouldn't have a clue, but I've some ridiculous urge to dump poor Zero in this twisted world of mine and see how he fares. All the characters are mixed up and pretty much everyone from VK will make an appearance in some way or another. I can't explain my insanity beyond-read the summary and heed the warnings.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vampire Knight anything, that genius belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only lay claim to my original characters and plot bunnies.

Prince Zero stared at the empty velvet case before him. He stood and stared because there was precious little else he could do at the moment. The swordmaster, Togua Yagari, stood at the center of the training room, his arm held stiffly at the side, waiting for his apprentice to return. Zero swallowed hard, his hands clenching into fists as his head bowed. The case was empty—obviously—and as far as he could tell, the twin swords were nowhere in sight.

Surely, his twin did not hate him this much.

He winced.

Okay, perhaps he did.

Zero hadn't quite meant to let slip some of Ichiru's personal tidbits at the last family dinner banquet—a weekly happening in the royal household—but he'd been drunk on blood wine and quite a few other things at the time and it had simply come out. Of course, they were both healthy young men with a mischievous streak only worsened by their inherited position of power and status—especially when in competition of each other.

The royal couple hadn't had a clue what they were getting into when they adopted the silver-haired twins well over a decade ago. Zero felt he could've warned them. Ichiru had been like this as far as he could recall and just because of his fragile appearance and sometimes troublesome health—no one would ever believe such a devious mind lurked behind such an innocent face.

"Zero?" Yagari's gravelly voice interrupted the young prince's thoughts. "You might have all the time in the world to-"

The prince turned, his expression contrite, clear lavender eyes shimmering faintly as his hands hung at his sides, perhaps cuteness could work in his favor for once. It always seemed to get Ichiru out of a tight spot. "I'm sorry, Master Yagari, but it seems that I have…misplaced, my swords. If I could have a minute to retrieve them, I will-"

The dignified swordsmaster snorted derisively, avoiding the prince's eyes. "Don't give me that flowery excuse. You mean your empty-headed twit of a brother hid them from you again?"

Prince Zero flushed a royal shade of pink from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Apparently, cuteness only worked for Ichiru, not him. "I-it's not like that!" He protested, but the words sounded weak to his own ears.

"You're excused." The swordsmaster said, curtly. "And if you are not serious about your training then do not waste my time. The King can order his army to stand at the ready, but they won't lift a finger until I say so." Dark eyes narrowed meaningfully. "When you have straightened your priorities and decided on a course of action, I'll be where I belong—in the courtyard barracks." The armored figure left the room in a sweeping chill.

The silver-haired prince stood in the middle of the empty practice room for several long, silent minutes before he finally turned and stomped his way to the door. He cast one glance back at the empty case on the weapons cleaning table and then slammed the door shut with a darkened scowl. There were guards outside the room of course, but neither of them commented on the prince's darkened disposition as he stalked down the richly furnished hallways.

"Ichiru!" He growled the name out, intending to find his trouble-making twin and pound the living daylights out of him—regardless of sickness or health. The entire week had been some sort of living hell. Granted, he didn't even remember exactly what he'd said or done to have his twin so furious with him, but the idiot hadn't even given him a chance to apologize or explain himself.

Sure, they'd had prank wars before and sometimes had held grudges for longer than was really necessary, but this was getting to be pretty bad. All week long it had been one thing after another, the pranks ranging from silly to spiteful and childish to elaborate. His clothes tailored to the wrong length for the upcoming official wedding ceremony, exploding experiments when he assisted their tutor with the science lesson, disintegrating underwear, sneezing powder in his breakfast and finally—Zero rounded the corner in a hurry and slammed into a serving girl scuttling down the hallway.

He recognized her and the intention, but grabbed for her a moment too late and she flew back several feet, landing with something between a wail and a shriek of surprise, the single silver platter in her hand went flying—along with the crystal goblet and metal tin of blood tablets. The goblet shattered at once on the ornate stone floor and the clear liquid splashed over her and the hem of a beautifully embroidered gown belonging to one of the two newcomers on the scene.

"Oowww." The girl wailed.

Zero picked himself up off the floor with a grunt, catching sight of Ichiru and his wife, Sara. The young royal couple paused, their original expressions mirroring each other before Sara's turned to one of extreme distaste and contempt while Ichiru's morphed into something of a smirk. "Still hate the tablets, Zero?" He teased, watching as the horrified serving girl scrambled to get to her feet. Sara turned away to study a tapestry hanging on the wall.

Zero didn't answer the taunt, as he resisted the urge to tackle said twin on the spot and reacquaint him with the fists that hung at his side. His attention and anger was momentarily diverted when he realized the embarrassed serving girl was reacting in the usual manner as most royal servants did—with extreme skittishness and profuse apologies. "Don't touch those!" Zero snapped.

But his warning was late and the girl already had. She jumped at the barked command and teetered forward, throwing out her trembling hands to steady herself. One hand slammed down on a shard of glass and bright streaks of crimson flowed at once from the wound. Zero backed away, feeling familiar, unwanted shivers running through his body. His eyes fluxed red and a spasm in his stomach drew a gasp to his lips.


	2. From Bad to Worse

"Take a few tablets, Zero." Ichiru snagged the container from the ground and tossed it lightly towards his twin, his tone mocking. "After all, you're not a monster, who would devour a poor, helpless young girl, are you?"

Sara's shoulders suddenly shook as if quivering with laughter, but her back was to the situation and neither prince could see her face. The serving girl began to babble more apologies as Zero took another step back, willing his body to obey. "You know, it would be an honor for her, if you thought to really make use of those fangs." Ichiru reached down, grabbing the girl by the wrist and hauling her up to stand, holding the bloodied hand up for inspection. "After all, you're a prince and she's just a serving w-"

"Shut up, Ichiru!" Zero ground out, hugging his arms tight to his sides as the inevitable shaking began. He turned his back to the group, fingers digging into his arms as ee fought with his darker side, realizing, belatedly, that he was too weak to will it away. It had been weeks since he had last fed—enough to be satisfied anyway. The blood tablets working depended on whether his vampire nature was feeling generous or not. Most times he ended up puking his guts out in the bathroom chambers for the better part of the day.

"Aww, what's the matter, Ze?" Ichiru thrust the girl aside, ignoring her whimperings as he stepped forward and around the mess. "You know, lately I've been wondering about you and-" The silver-haired prince leapt backwards when Zero suddenly whirled around to face him, eyes blood red and fangs fully extended. A certain shade of pale registered as the younger twin pressed himself into the wall, frozen. It had certainly been a while since he had seen his twin's vampire side and suddenly, he had the feeling that things weren't about to go the way he'd originally intended.

"Something the matter, Ichiru?" Vampire Zero rasped. "You think this is funny?"

"I think it's horribly amusing." Sara tittered, the laughter evident in her voice as she turned to face the two brothers.

Ichiru blanched, mouthing the word 'No' to his wife's back, but remaining unable to do anything beyond that as Zero currently had him collared against the smooth, cold rock of the castle walls.

Zero growled. "I could show you amusing." He blurred forward, one hand outstretched for the temping expanse of pale white neck, the royal gown offered. Sara wouldn't be able to run in the heavy skirts and silks—he hoped. He was acutely aware of her scent and the rich, crimson blood flowing through her veins. It smelled even better than Ichiru.

Ichiru sprang to action, leaping forward shove his wife to the side, blocking his twin with outstretched arms and the first flicker of fear. "Z-zero? Zero, listen to me! It's Ichiru. Don't do this, d-don't do this!"

Sara had stumbled out of the way and jerked around with a retort on her lips to see the strange sight beside her. Her own vampire nature stirred faintly, then died out when the crimson eyes turned to glower at her. Pureblood vampire or naught, half of her powers had been sealed upon her holy wedded union to one of the precious crown princes. She could try to run, but the current ballgown was a bit on the heavy side and exactly where was a princess supposed to run when being chased by her vampiric brother-in-law? Sara swallowed hard, backing away when Zero's head whipped to the left and he sniffed the air, faintly. The growl sounded in his throat, a more pleasured sound than a frustrated one and he pushed away from Ichiru to focus on the new thing.

She strained to hear what he was hearing and an expression of horror registered on her face when she did.

A soft humming filled the air and Zero didn't wait.

When the singer rounded the corner, he tackled it. It being a her and her being a lovely, silver-haired woman in royal garb twice as lavish as the Princess Sara. There was a muffled squeak of surprise before a comical sight greeted Prince Ichiru and company.

Queen Shizuka was pinned against the stone wall of the furnished walkway, with her head jerked to the side with the aid of Zero's fist in her silvery-white hair, his other hand having ripped the front of her collared gown to expose the pale flesh beneath. He'd summarily sunk his fangs into her neck and now drank freely and greedily from the pureblood queen.

Prince Ichiru gulped. His adoptive mother, Queen Shizuka merely smiled the little smile she usually did when humoring either one of her adopted twin sons. "Ichiru." She managed, wincing as Zero drew hard from her. "Lovely morning, isn't it? Sara."

"Er." Ichiru swallowed. "Good morning, Mother." He darted a glance towards Sara, somewhat relieved to know that his lovely wife was offering a curtsy and on the verge of running away. He hoped she would run. He hoped he could run after her. The very sight before him promised painful repercussions and he didn't want to be around, even if he wasn't the one that would be in trouble.

Zero growled into her neck, but didn't stop in his drinking.

The Queen's placid smile remained as one slender white hand reached up, threading through Zero's lovely locks. "Good morning to you too, Zero." She stroked his head and fingered the silver earrings adoring his ears. "Zero, love, I've told you before not to fight this." She sighed, taking in the sight before her. "It isn't good for you and you know it puts everyone else at risk when you aren't being honest with yourself." She pinched his ear, lightly. He twitched, faintly, giving another growl, this one less annoyed and quieter than the first. "Ichiru, call someone to clean this up before your father gets here. If he sees this, I think he'll pitch a fit from this kingdom to the next realm of-"

"What is going on here?" King Rido's booming voice sent a deliberate chill over every being present.

Zero shivered, burrowing closer to the warm neck currently providing the very thing he craved—rich, sweet blood—and a sweet-smelling haven.

Shizuka's hand on his hair slipped down to rest on his waist.

"Shizuka!" One red eye flashed and the other blue one flared with jealousy. "Zero." The second name was ground out with a touch more malice and then the first repeated with barely suppressed anger. "Shizuka…!"

"Zero…" She cooed, wincing again. He was drawing too much and too fast at the wrong time. From the possessive gleam in her husband's eyes, she could well predict what would happen next.

And it did.

In the following minutes, the royal wrath of the esteemed pureblood King manifested itself in two slaps and a powerful, oppressive aura. The slaps were delivered in quick succession after he wrenched the pair apart.

One to the half-drunk and giddy prince and the other to the flushed queen formerly pinned against the wall.

Zero was sent sprawling to the ground, a very visible red handprint on his pale face. Ichiru's horrified expression said more than his mouth might have. Shizuka sagged back against the wall.

"Rido, darling…calm down, it's not what you think it was…he was just…"

"Silence, woman!" The King growled. "You think I can't use my own head? He's old enough to fend for himself and you keep enabling him with your-" The glower darkened, the blue eye fluxing crimson. The scent of blood in the air, especially that of his bonded mate was a little too much to resist, regardless of the current situation and her health. "Your blood is mine." He growled. "How many times much I remind you that everything you have, everything you are, is mine and mine alone?"

Shizuka didn't answer, one hand over the wound in her neck that was slowly healing, the other holding up the ripped bodice of her royal gown. The weary look in her pale pink eyes faded as her legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.

"Shizuka!" Rido lurched forward.

Zero's crimson eyes faded back to a dull lavender hue. He took the brief distraction for what it was worth—the moment the King's back turned to him—he scrambled to his feet and ran.


	3. Twin Chat

It was thanks to Shizuka's pure blood currently coursing through his veins that Rido's aura hadn't kept him glued to the ground. Her fight and fire, even against her own mate, was present enough that even with her blood in another body, the feelings ran clear and through. Zero ran as fast his body would allow—at vampire speed.

The moment he reached his wing of the castle, he shut the door behind him and bolted it firmly, chanting the hunter charm that he'd known from childhood. It burned his fingers, faintly, but only for the strength of the magic in relation to the amount of vampire blood running through his body. His dual nature often served to help and isolate him at times like this.

Sinking down to the ground, he drew his knees up to his chest, trembling fingers moving up to cover his face. He'd done it. He really was a monster after all. The ache in his chest burned and throbbed faintly with no promise of respite. Lately, everything had just gone haywire and he didn't know why or what for. Ichiru had turned against him—the closest thing he could call a friend, at least, if one's twin qualified as a friend and even lately, his twin had been on a rather sadistic streak.

Not that he, himself hadn't given into his darker urges from time to time—but at least he hadn't done so at the expense of his twin.

His stupid, idiotic, empty-headed twin.

_Ichiru!_

It hadn't escaped his attention that both Sara and Ichiru had managed to run away in the heat of it all. His mind replayed the expression on his adopted father's face and Zero cringed again, both outward and inward. On days like today, he hated being half-vampire and half-hunter. He wished the royal couple would've just left him and Ichiru alone or at least, taken Ichiru and left him.

_No, no no!_

Zero shook his head. As much as Ichiru bugged him—as much as they both ribbed each other—neither wanted the other to really suffer in silence. A slight drowsiness began to wash over him and Zero briefly contemplated moving from the floor to the large, canopied four-poster bed for a nap. Shame burned through him as the mental image of Shizuka slumped against the wall in her torn, bloodstained gown haunted his memory.

He didn't deserve to sleep on a soft, warm bed. He didn't even deserve to be prince. What kind of prince would govern his country when he couldn't even control his own self? The ache burned brighter and Zero squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head on his folded arms. He thought of Master Yagari's disappointment from earlier and then of Ichiru's mocking words. He was tired. Drinking blood always made him sleepy, but for the past week, he hadn't even managed a decent night's sleep, thanks to Ichiru's pranks.

His throat burned faintly and Zero stifled a moan. He was thirsty—oh so thirsty—he hadn't had anywhere near enough when Rido had interrupted. Usually, the tablets would take off the edge and between that and Shizuka's generous offers, he would get by just fine. Frustrated tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and Zero drew himself up from the floor with a scowl.

He was a prince, for crying out loud!

And princes did not sit on the floor and wallow in misery because of one stupid little thing.

 _It's not stupid. It's not little._ His mind taunted. Zero wavered, then shoved one hand in his pants pocket to draw out the metal tin of blood tablets. He shook out several into his hand and popped them into his mouth, willing his body to cooperate and make use of them.

It didn't.

He dashed to the bathroom chamber and threw up in the toilet. With a grimace, he knelt, heaving over the porcelain bowl for a few minutes before his stomach was convince that there was nothing else to expel. He straightened with a slight wobble and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth and brush his teeth. Brushing his teeth always provided some semblance of comfort and routine and at the moment, he wanted that.

When he finished, the urge to sleep began to overwhelm him to the point where he wearily trekked to the giant bed and flopped down on one corner of it. As far as he could tell, there were no strange pranks or other tricks going off right away and he took that as a good sign. Perhaps sleeping on the floor was more of the smarter option than the self-pitying one. He fought the drowsiness as long as he possibly could, before the pleasant blackness claimed him.

Prince Zero awoke the next morning to someone gently shaking his shoulders. Gently at first, then more insistently as he desperately clung to the threads of sleep in his mind. "Whazzat?" He slurred, willing his eyelids to open and trying to decide whether death was an option or not for the person daring to wake him. Sometimes, having royal authority could be useful.

Sometimes.

By the time his mind made sense of the fact that there were precisely only two people who would dare to wake him, that was all the incentive he needed to sit bolt upright. His head connected with a bit of soft-hardness and almost at once something popped him on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Zero snapped, turning to speak and stopping when he took in Ichiru's solemn, contrite expression. An awkward silence hung in the air for a minute and then the younger twin spoke.

"Why are you sleeping on the corner?"

Zero felt a warm flush creep up his neck as he sat up with a yawn. "You should know the answer to that."

Ichiru had the grace to blush and he looked away. "I wasn't going to…I mean, you were looking a little tired…so I figured I'd…" He faltered.

Zero stifled another yawn, turning to face him. He studied the contrite expression, took note of the palest of blushes and then cast a glance at the charmed door. Ichiru's skills were improving. He'd have to strengthen and cast a new one. Privacy was a rare commodity in their ridiculous, twisted excuse of a family, but family was family and for that reason, Zero didn't say anything. Ichiru followed his gaze and managed a weak smile, reading at once what his twin didn't say.

"Sorry. I was…worried."

"Worried?" Zero scoffed. "About me?"

Ichiru's response was to grab his chin and jerk Zero's head to the side, angling it in the light.

"Ow, hey!"

Matching lavender eyes searched his face, as if expecting to see the King's handprint. Vampire healing had caught up with vampire markings, so to speak and there wasn't much of a trace, just a faint ache left behind. Rido had worked himself up into a right proper fit.

Ichiru's hand felt back to his side. "I didn't…mean…" He swallowed. "I didn't think that—how are you now?"

Zero snorted. "Fine. Yourself?"

A shimmer of tears glittered in Ichiru's eyes and he flung his arms around Zero's neck. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "I didn't meant for any of that to happen and-"

Zero counted to ten, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Ichiru had apparently inherited every single dramatic gene their birth parents had to offer. "I know already. It's fine. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. Would you quit-!"

"Really?" The tears stopped at once and Ichiru pulled away, the usual mischievous grin coming to his face. Zero perked a silvery eyebrow and Ichiru sighed, taking a seat on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry." He said, at last, sincerely. "I guess…I just wish you hadn't said that."

"Said what?" Zero deadpanned.

Ichiru glared at him.

"I'm serious." Zero held the glare, evenly. "In case you don't remember, I was drunk and I don't remember. Whatever slipped out…I didn't do it on purpose, you know that."

Ichiru flopped back on the bed, darting a glance at his older brother. "Yeah, I guess. I just…you promised, Ze."

Zero sighed, falling back onto the bed and offering a smile. "Then I'm sorry too, but it's your own fault for spiking the punch."

Ichiru blushed deeply. "I didn't think that you'd…I mean…"

"Ex-human, half-hunter, remember?" Zero prodded. "Remember that next time." His brow furrowed. "Remember it and know and if you dare-"

"I wouldn't dare!" Ichiru exclaimed, hastily. "I would never ever dare to dare to do that again." He made a sign over his chest. "I swear."

Zero glowered at him. "What did I say, anyway?"

The blush deepened. "N-nevermind. It's probably best if we just forget about it."

"Just forget about it? You went to all of this-" He gestured around him. "I couldn't even sleep safely in my own bed, Ichiru! And you want me to for-"

"I said I was sorry for what happened!"

"For what, hellweek or my sudden lack of control because you had to hold up her hand and wave it around in the air. What were you thinking? No, wait, you weren't thinking. Has it ever occurred to you to use your head every once in a blue moon?"

The younger twin rolled over to bury his face in the mound of pillows. "I didn't think…" He began and then stopped, realizing he was agreeing with Zero. "I mean, it wasn't supposed to-"

"You know what the tablets do to me and you know I wouldn't go and feed off of a-"

There was a knock on the bedroom door and both twins sat bolt upright. The moment was temporarily ruined, but their expressions were identical.

'I came alone' Ichiru mouthed to Zero's unspoken question.

The ominous knock repeated itself.


	4. Mothering

Zero waved him off to the bathroom and mentally reached out to feel the presence behind the door. Purely self-preservational instinct allowed him to do so and he relaxed, recognizing the muted aura behind the charmed doorway. He moved from the bed and to the door, recanting the charm and wearily opening the door just a crack.

That bit of stubbornness didn't last longer than a millisecond.

He was smothered in a hug and half-swirl of cherry blossoms as Queen Shizuka pushed through the doors and grabbed him into her arms. The doors closed themselves with another swirl of the lovely pink petals. "Oh Zero." She murmured as she pulled away, cupping his face with one hand and then gently running her smooth fingers over the slightly bruised cheek. It hadn't faded completely yet—a testament to her pureblooded husband and her half-vampire son. "You're not healing." She observed.

Zero rolled his eyes.

She pinched his nose, lightly. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man." She sniffed the air, delicately, a slight pucker showing in her forehead as she sighed. "At least I know it's nothing serious." She wrinkled her nose. "Ichiru, I can smell you, you know."

A slightly sheepish Ichiru slunk out of the bathroom. "Mother." He acknowledged, when she perked a slender silver brow in his direction. "I thought you were in council with-"

"Your father? Trust me, he is far too engaged in more important matters to notice I am missing, much less to clarify that ridiculous hallway episode. What were you thinking?" Skinny arms perched on her hips, arms akimbo. "No, I take it that you weren't." She frowned. "Really, come here!" Ichiru's shoulders slumped.

"I already apologized!" He said, defensively.

"For what, a perfectly dreadful week, a perfectly dreadful moment or an instant that shouldn't have happened!" Her arms now crossed over her chest with a huff. "No son of mine would be caught dead doing such shameful acts. I understand and make allowances for your human nature, but need I remind you the importance of certain things in this castle?" Her soft pink eyes flared red. "Need I remind you of blood, Ichiru?"

The younger twin shuddered. "No, your majesty."

"Mother." She corrected, absently, beckoning him forward with one hand. He shuffled forward, leaning back even as her slender white hand shot out and caught hold of one perfect ear and jerked it forward. He yelped, as expected, but didn't fight it. Fighting it made it worse. Much worse. The Queen was known for decidedly pointed fingernails. Ichiru knew to stand still once 'caught'. His head remained bowed as the Queen whispered softly to him for a moment, then gave the poor ear one final twist before releasing it.

Ichiru's trademark pout appeared within seconds and one hand clapped immediately over his newly pinked ear. "I'm sorry I did the thing I wasn't supposed to do, Zero." He recited.

"And?" Shizuka prompted, the crimson still dancing about her eyes.

"And I am sorry Mother for letting my…imagination run away with my…"

"Don't strain yourself." Zero interjected.

Shizuka fixed him with a withering glare. "Honestly, you two are-!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead, the first signs of weariness climbing over her. "I really am getting too old for this. Never mind. Ichiru, what are you doing here anyway? Sara was asking for you a minute ago and I thought it was odd that she hadn't seen you, because you know fairly well where you ought to be right now! I am not your personal assistant, we have people for that."

"Er, right. Sorry, Mother." Ichiru looked away. Lately, he'd been looking for more ways to get away from the lovely wife rather than to be with her. The reminder of where he ought to be sparked a half-grimace. He really did need to uncharm the broom closet in the servants quarters where he'd locked the unlucky assistant. The idiot had dared to make a pass at his wife and he's been sure to torture him for the trouble—at least, in a way, he was certain the man would live. By royal law, Ichiru had all rights to kill him, but the man was mostly competent when he wasn't quaking in his boots and he had half a feeling that Zero would have clobbered him for it. "I'll find her in a minute, I just wanted to talk to Zero." He hesitated, as if thinking better of their earlier conversation. "On second thought, I'll come back. Be nice to, Mother, Zero."

"Brat!" Zero scowled.

"Well isn't that charming? Don't leave on my account." The queen shot back, her tone sarcastic as she turned her attention towards the older twin. It was his turn now. "Zero, how are you feeling?" She slid one hand up through his hair and brought their faces together, foreheads touching to feel for a fever. "Mmm, you're fine, I think." Her brow puckered. "You drank just yesterday and-"

"Yesterday?" Zero jerked away. "I slept for an entire day?"

"You were sleeping?" Shizuka returned, innocently. "I thought you were sulking. Goodness, me."

Zero glared at her, pulling free of her clingy hands and weary of the gentle tug to one of his ears. Her fingernails were sharper than he remembered. No wonder Ichiru had stood so still. "I don't sulk." He rubbed his face, willing himself to remember and finding that there was nothing apart from a great, big blank in his head for the events of the previous day. "What happened? D-did I do something…else?"

"What happened when?"

Zero's glare upped by several degrees. "Mother." He forced the name through clenched teeth.

"Ah, that." She waved a hand, gliding over to his bed. "No, you ran off to your room and charmed yourself in. You're lucky it ended so well. Your father got over it—well, at least I think he's over it now. You should've known better than to let yourself get so low that you control slips in front of a servant girl of all people. What if I hadn't come along?"

"Then I wouldn't be worrying that my father might be wanting to kill me again."

"He's always wanted to kill you." The Queen deadpanned. "Now, just maybe more than others." Her lips quirked into a smile. "I thought you two were working things out, a working arrangement of sorts."

"We were." Zero grumbled, not in the mood to hear another lecture on getting along with his adoptive father. "He goes out of my way to annoy me and I got out of mine to return the favor."

"And in turn you both give me a headache!" The Queen smacked him lightly over the head. "Really! He does care about you, Zero. He just has a…strange way of showing it. Besides, you surprised him—you surprised me! You know he's just a bit temperamental in the mornings."

"He's been a little more than that, Mother." Ichiru took a glance at Zero and automatically moved forward, manipulating the conversation. "Has something been the matter?"

The queen gave a little shake of her head, a faint, sad smile touching her pearl pink lips. "N-no, not really." She allowed. "There's been some peace treaty talks coming along and it seems they aren't willing to make the agreements without some sort of concession."

"Like Sara?" Ichiru wondered. "If it's another lovely beauty, I'll take her."

Both mother and twin looked at him with matching expressions of exasperation and they spoke almost at once in the same tone.

"Ichiru!" Shizuka scolded. "That's hardly becoming of a prince."

"Idiot." Zero scolded. "You're younger than me, remember? I'm not married. I'm free." He held up hands.

"Unlike you, I'm not waiting for a royal decree to order me around to it." Ichiru countered. "Besides, it's been a good year." He reflected on the marriage that had taken place the moment that he'd turned eighteen. "Very…enjoyable."

"Enjoyable enough that you can't wait for a second taste?" Shizuka frowned. "You know how I feel about that."

Ichiru 'hmmed' in agreement, but didn't answer.

Shizuka frowned. "You're lucky Maria doesn't mind it." She said at last, thinking of her lovely, delicate cousin and the differences in personality from the young hunter in front of her to the proud pureblood princess that had agreed to marriage connections just a year ago. "You'd best take good care of her."

"Yes, Mother." Ichiru parroted obediently. But he smiled anyway. "I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't plan to." He admitted, truthfully. He elbowed his twin with a smirk. "That's two for me and none for you." He winked. "Really, Ze, you've got to start playing a bit."

Zero blushed a healthy shade of red and charged forward. The two toppled to the ground and tussled for a moment before Ichiru finally pounded the ground, gasping "uncle, I give!" Zero pinned him down a moment longer, drawing out the victory, before he finally released the hold and allowed the younger boy to squirm free. They sat, opposite of each other for a moment, panting.

Shizuka hid a smile behind one hand, her eyes following them fondly. "Now that you've both got that out of your system, Ichiru—wife duty, go find Sara please. You know I don't like her wandering around unsupervised. You really should get a companion for the girl."

"What do you think Maria is for?" Ichiru threw over his shoulder. But of course, he had the good sense to say so only after he'd gotten halfway through the door.

The pureblood queen glared at the door and a moment later, a faint yelp was heard. She smirked, then primly straightened a fold in her gown. It was a lovely pale pink specimen with ruffles and tucks across the silky fabric and with her hair done up in an elaborate style of pins, chains and flowers, she looked every inch the queen that she was and dressed as if she were meeting with one half of the Western courts. "Zero…" Her voice was low and commanding.

The ex-human moved from the floor to sit on the floor beside her feet at once. She offered him her wrist. He looked at her questioningly. "Won't…Father…be angry?"

"He can be as angry as he likes." Shizuka said, softly. "He knows this is as much your right as it is mine." She stroked his head. "You've been worrying me, you know. The change in your feeding schedules, the irrational emotional outbursts and…now sleeping. Zero, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" He didn't dare look her in the eyes. _Like what, Mother? You are the woman I call mother and yet I can hardly remember the face of the one who deserved that title. I can taste the madness in your blood and I can't fight it because I'm not you, because I'm part hunter._ "Maybe it's my hunter nature."

"Perhaps." She sighed, tugging up the dress sleeve and presenting her wrist once more. "I know you didn't drink enough, come on now."

"I nearly drained you-!" Zero protested, turning away even as his vampire nature began to struggle to come to the forefront. "You fainted! I took too much and I didn't even notice. I don't want to hurt you…again—please, Mother, don't make me-"

Shizuka blushed serenely. "That wasn't from…bloodloss." She managed, delicately. "That was for something else."

"Something else?" Zero's ears pricked up at once. "What kind of…?" His voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide as his mind connected the dots. He'd hesitated when he'd sensed her presence at the bedroom door, because it had changed—as had some other things of late. "You're…" He gulped, cheeks burning in shame. "You're…and I…" He turned away.

She caught him in her arms, moving easily from the bed to floor. "Zero, Zero, hush. Shh." She held him for a moment, allowing him to think and straighten out the thoughts in his head. "He found out yesterday and he's been feeling rather horrible about it all. You couldn't help it either, I, well, I suppose I could've said something earlier, but really, you men are so dense sometimes, what's a woman to do?"

"You're pregnant!" Zero croaked out. "And you're the queen! How can-?"

"Morning sickness." She tweaked his ear, gently. "That's all it was. I was on my way to see the healer and happened to run into you first. It's nothing more than that and you could hardly ever hope to drain _me_ dry." She drew his head to her lap and pillowed it in the abundance of taffeta and silk. "Rido's appetite is worse than yours and I feed both of you." She sniffed. "Congratulations, you're going to be a big brother."

"Again?" Zero managed, hoping the humor carried through.

She chuckled. "You've done a great job. Now, drink—you're going straight to the Eastern Side Conference Hall to apologize to your father when we're though."

"Mother!" Zero tried not to pout. That was Ichiru's department, not his and he knew that was all the protest he'd be able to get out.

The Queen smirked wickedly, her pink eyes blazing as she drew those sharp fingernails against one perfect, pale wrist.

Zero's eyes bled crimson and he surged forward, capturing the proffered arm and bending his head to the wound. King Rido's angry face still loomed in the back of his mind and as he drank, he forced himself to begin rehearsing an apology. He was certain to need it like his life depended on it.


	5. Something Official

Zero strolled silently through the maze of castle hallways searching for the main conference room where King Rido usually spent the majority of his day. He wasn't particularly eager to see his father, but Shizuka had urged him to do so in such a way that he couldn't refuse. So, here he stood, several feet away the conference door, wondering just what exactly awaited him on the other side.

"Zero?" Ichiru strolled up, buttoning the cuffs on his identical royal outfit. "Wow. Nice."

Zero rolled his eyes and automatically held out his hand. Ichiru thumped his wrist into it, grateful to have the cuff-buttoning taken care of. "He called you too?" He inquired, tugging at his collar.

"Too?" Zero repeated. "No, I'm just here because." He paused, not wanting to finish. "Just because."

"Oh, right." Ichiru said, knowingly. He handed over the other wrist, checking the neat row of four golden buttons on the carefully tailored silken shirt.

"Sara couldn't handle a few buttons?"

"Don't remind me." Ichiru stifled a groan. "She wanted to know why she couldn't have a hand in planning Maria's wedding."

"Don't look at me." Zero held his hands up, the buttoning finished. "You're the one that decided—both times!"

"Har de har har." Ichiru retorted. "Maria's…different. Besides, you're hardly one to talk Prince Virgin."

Zero twitched. "Say that again and I'll sock you so hard, you'll spin around without touching your underwear." There was no hint of laughter in the threat.

Ichiru bobbed his head, quickly. "Right." He pouted. "Ze, I already said I was sorry for the whole-"

"I want my swords back, I want an apology to Master Yagari and I want my clothes fixed." Zero interrupted, knowing just how and what he could bargain for. "Then I'll consider your apology accepted."

"Tyrant." Ichiru snapped. "Yagari'll bite my head off."

"Takes one to know one and he had my head recently, so yours can keep mine company." Zero threw an arm around his twin's neck, tugging him into a quick headlock.

Ichiru's pout remained. "Hey, stop! I just…" He sputtered, twisting until Zero let him go. He scowled, but hurried hands quickly went through the motions of smoothing and fixing his clothes. His talents showed in the fact that his frantic tugging and patting worked just fine. It was almost impossible to tell that he'd been a half-ruffled mess a few seconds before. He scowled again, this time, deeper. "Am I all straight?" He gave a quick twirl. "And take your earrings off if you're going in there. Mother said it was a conference going on and you know what that means."

"You look fine. Why?" But even as he asked, Zero reached up to free the earrings from their respective piercings. His royal parents had flipped out when he had gotten them, but as long as his hair covered the piercings and the earrings were removed before official meetings, he was allowed to keep and wear them. He'd almost forgotten. Shizuka had thrown up in his toilet and he'd had to call the healer to his chambers to take her away and she'd barely managed to call out to him to change before going to see Rido. He sighed. He also knew a conference meant his very best behavior something that he felt he was running rather low in.

Ichiru rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine for a few minutes without a few pieces of metal in your head." He said. "Conference. Did you not hear me just now? Honestly, how can you-never mind, can you get them all out?"

He could and he did. Zero tucked them inside one silken pocket after wrapping them carefully in a handkerchief. "There, happy? Your turn. How do I look?"

"Like a mirror image where I want to kick myself." Ichiru deadpanned.

"Ichiru?" Sara's high-pitched voice filtered around the corner. "Ichiru! This isn't funny!" She rounded the corner and stomped over the moment she laid eyes on the twins. "Ichiru, you little-!" She started and then stopped, her gaze flickering between both of them in momentary confusion. She couldn't tell them apart. Her nose twitched as she attempted to use her vampire traits to aid her mind.

Neither twin moved or breathed.

Sara stood there for a moment, huffing and then her hand shot out towards Zero only to be caught by Ichiru, who gave her a look. "I hope, you weren't going to assault my brother right in front of me, darling." He said, seriously. "And I'm not having another conversation over Maria's color selections for the table napkins! Her choices are hers and that's fine."

"Table napkins?" Zero echoed, he looked away to hide the laughter threatening to bubble up. Ichiru kicked him lightly, turning his attention back to his errant wife.

Sara tried to pull her hand free, but found that the steely grip remained. She frowned. "I-I wasn't going to clobber him, Ichy. I was just coming to ask if I could accept the invitations for the winter ball with three or two RSVP's. I've already planned my outfits for the season and I don't know about _her_."

"You're going to ask like that?" Ichiru glanced to their now joined hands. His wife merely stuck her lower lip out in a pout. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Fine, we'll talk about this now, then. Maria is free to make her own choices, just as you are and if she will attend, then it will be all three of us." He sighed. "After the wedding, we can clear the entire season schedule, I…Ze, tell him I was here, okay?" He turned, offering his arm to the princess. "Sara, I hadn't considered the winter ball, because Mother hasn't said what she is attending this year. You know we have to make an appearance in her stead, so technically, there's going to be a little more than" Sara took it with a regal sniff of her nose.

Zero watched him go. He hid a smile. He hadn't heard the news yet. He would dearly love to know his twin's priceless reaction to a new family addition, but having made it this far, he decided that he'd be quick. Perhaps he could double back after a quick apology and make to the healer's chambers before Ichiru and company. After all, Ichiru was human and human walking speed was something else. To see the look on his face when Shizuka made her announcement was one thing he couldn't possibly pass up.

With that thought in mind, Zero approached the conference room doors.

The guards at the side stood stoically, their expressions expressionless and neither of the moving as Zero drew near.

"Is his majesty in conference?" Zero asked, knowing they would know best than anyone else. It was more a matter of courtesy than necessity, but he'd been raised a prince and now would use his princely manners. "I would wish to know."

The one on the left twitched faintly.

Zero smiled. That was perfect. "Thank you." He knocked lightly on the thick, ornate door and then entered when the doors swung inward. He realized, belatedly, that it was a private meeting rather than an official meeting and was glad that he'd changed into the more official tunic, leggings and overcoat. While he dressed as simply as a Prince of the kingdom could possibly get away with, there were times when he couldn't avoid his royal stature and for once, he was grateful for it.

The King looked up briefly, he was dressed in traditional Japanese royal style, quite the change from his wife's western appearance. Zero pieced together the fact that there'd been two sets of diplomatic business happening that morning. He was glad he'd slept through it. As much as he tried to tend to his princely duties, sometimes, it could be a real drag.

At the moment, Rido sat at a rectangular lower table, opposite of a regal, dark-haired couple with a cloaked figure to their left. Zero eyed the figure curiously, but turned his attention the King, beginning to wish that perhaps he'd waited for night instead. There was something vaguely familiar about the sorrowful expression on the man's face that sat opposite of Rido. His wife was lovely, her appearance simply stunning in an exquisite kimono with every detail in place, except for her thick, unruly curls of brown-black hair that cascaded well into the floor behind her. Zero wondered, briefly, how tall she was.

There were no guards in the room and that thought struck him as odd, but Zero pushed the thought away. He needed to focus and he needed to keep his courage together. He wasn't one to apologize by nature, but he did know his adoptive father well enough that if he didn't apologize fairly soon, there was going to be quite a bit of the cold-shoulder and more misunderstandings strung together.

The conference room door opened and a priest entered, with a young boy following behind, his hands laden with a ceremonial boxed set and a rich blue and gold embroidered cloths. Zero shifted uncomfortably. He didn't care to be around for the fancy stuff. He'd rather just apologize and get going, regardless of the present audience.

"Father." He coughed, slightly.

"Son." Rido acknowledged, without even looking up. "I was beginning to wonder." He gestured towards the empty golden pillow at the table's right. "Sit down, please. You've kept them waiting long enough."

 _Waiting_? Zero blinked, but sat down. The tone in Rido's voice hadn't allowed for any discussion on that and Zero knew better than to question it in front of an audience, it would only lead to things that he had no wish of enduring and he could feel several unsettled auras in the room. He just wanted to leave alive and if that meant holding his tongue, then he'd suffer through it for a few minutes.

The priest came forward, setting a little tinkling bell on the table by Rido's left hand and then taking the bundle from his helper's arms. The teacups and service were quickly cleared away by the young boy's capable hands and then one swatch of the blue-gold cloth was spread on the table. Zero recognized the familiar family royal crest and then the purpose of the cloth.

He'd seen it before—at Ichiru and Sara's wedding. Zero darted a glance at his father, faintly alarmed to note that Rido was vamping out. His eyes were a dull crimson shade, but thankfully, he seemed to be in control of himself, this was confirmed when Zero darted a look towards the guests and realized that they were in a similar state. He swallowed hard and then stared at the figure seated opposite of him on the table. The figure was cloaked in a thick, golden cape, with an oversized hood, effectively hiding the wearer's face and identity. It seemed to suit the dignified air surrounding the figure and Zero's attention was diverted when the helper boy began to set up several items on the table.

There were several items placed on the fancy cloths spread out on the table and one large goblet, in addition to a scroll of parchment and two delicate quills.

Something official was underway.

Something _really_ official.

Zero gulped. The very bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach had grown to enormous proportions. He had a feeling something even worse was about to happen—worse as in, facing Rido's wrath the moment other company was exempt from the same breathing space.


	6. Marry In Haste

Zero realized, belatedly as usual, that what was happening was something that he couldn't quite counter on his own—this realization came when he found himself sitting down at the table, opposite of the golden hooded figure—and his legs were folding without his permission. He opened his mouth only to have it snap shut rather audibly.

A quick glance to the left showed his father, King Rido, the crimson still burning bright in his eyes.

Now, having acknowledged it, Zero could feel the pureblood power crackling in the air. His father was lording over him in nearly every way possible. Panic set in, naturally, but as strong as he was, Zero could not fight it. This was his father—adopted father, yes—but his father nonetheless and there were bindings that had been made when the royal couple had adopted the twins.

It had been years since he'd felt the bonds so obviously, but Zero had honestly thought it wouldn't have come to a point like this again. He swallowed hard, wishing, willing and praying his voice would work.

It didn't.

Rido had made certain of that.

Zero watched, helplessly as the parchment was unrolled and words began to appear in magical script. King Rido took one of the quills, set it on fire and signed briefly on the bottom. He threw the burning quill into the golden bowl of water and handed the paper to the priest's boy. The young boy took the paper, gave a short bow and scuttled around to the other side of the table where he set the parchment down between the visiting diplomat couple.

Mimicking the king's actions, the husband took a long white quill from the table, set it on fire by the flame of the golden pillar candle and signed with a flourish on the bottom of the parchment. He threw the quill into the golden bowl with a little more force than necessary. His wife wearily cast a look towards him, but reached for a quill of her own and went through the motions has the men before her had done.

A ripple of soft silvery-blue energy glowed around the parchment, showing the document was legal, binding and most importantly—valid.

"It is my distinct pleasure to enter into such relations with your family." King Rido's voice was dark and rasping. "May the bonds be fruitful and the years prosperous."

The man sitting opposite inclined his head respectfully at a sharp elbowed jab to the stomach from his wife. "Of course. It is my great …pleasure, as well, to find our…families reconciled on this matter with this action."

"May the bonds be fruitful and the years prosperous." The woman intoned, the faintest hint of emotion in her voice as she sought her husband's hand to hold her own trembling fingers.

"May we proceed with the ceremony?" The priest inquired, politely.

At a nod from the officials present, the priest did.

Zero watched in horror as his right hand rose up from his lap to stretch across the table and meet the pale hand of the hooded figure across from him. The figure's right hand clasped Zero's right wrist and Zero did the same in return, finding himself wondering at the slender wrist and smooth, pale skin. He figured if, nothing else, the girl had to be pretty. Her hand was pretty at any rate and until he could bring this horrible mistake to life, he was glad to know that at least, a little bit of beauty would make the entire ordeal more tolerable.

The priest motioned the boy forward and the little lad came bearing a scarlet ribbon edged with gold and a gold ribbon edged with scarlet. The boy knotted them carefully together, then slid the ribbon beneath the stacked hands. He knotted the ends together into a perky little bow and backed away at a nod of approval from the priest.

"The vows shall be given and must be repeated." The elderly priest intoned. "I, with the power vested in me, to grant this bonding of souls, hearts and houses, am privileged to utter these vows for the young ones before me." He coughed, loudly. "I, Prince Kiryu from the house of his royal majesty, Rido Kuran, hereby pledge myself in marriage bond to Prince Kuran, from the house of his royal majesty, Haruka Kuran. I give myself to be joined in body, name, royal union and power, with the powers that be as witness, so help me."

Shock reverberated through his entire body and Zero screamed in his head, unable to do anything more. He tried to think of some way out of this mess, but his mind was stuck more on the fact that he was being held captive in the middle of a marriage bonding ceremony and worst of all—to a prince! He mentally fumbled, flailed and thrashed about, while his physical body simply remained perfectly still and calm in the face of a forever disaster.

And then it got worse.

Zero felt his mouth opening, his tongue working as his voice came back to him in the very worst way possible. He heard himself begin to speak, only able to watch Rido's swirling red eyes as he heard the words pass through his own lips. "I, Prince Kiryu from the house of his royal majesty, Rido Kuran, hereby pledge myself in marriage bond to Prince Kuran, from the house of his royal majesty, Haruka Kuran. I give myself to be joined in body, name, royal union and power, with the powers that be as witness, so help me."

If it were not for the physical bind holding him upright and in the most perfect of positions, Zero knew he would've fainted from sheer disbelief now, if nothing else. There had to be a limit on the amount of shock, an ex-human could tolerate and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle—pureblood influence or not.

As if sensing the turmoil swirling through his son's head, King Rido's level gaze abruptly broke contact with Haruka and fixed deliberately on Zero.

The silver-haired boy wished he could react. Just the fact that his breathing was perfectly even, his heart rate controlled and his face expressionless was beyond terrifying.

Zero hoped he'd live when he was beyond the chamber doors.

Rido's gaze flickered back to holding the piercing eyes of Haruka and his wife, Juri. The priest didn't even seem to notice that something had gone amiss, because he continued with the second half of the vows in his droll tone.

"Very good, Prince Kiryu. You shall be bound as you have spoken. Now then, repeat after me. I, Prince Kuran from the house of his royal majesty, Haruka Kuran, hereby pledge myself in marriage bond to Prince Kiryu, from the house of his royal majesty, Rido Kuran. I give myself to be joined in body, name, royal union and power, with the powers that be as witness, so help me."

The words were spoken and said.

The little priest boy moved forward, with two shiny rings in his hand.

Zero felt his left hand move of its own accord and thump onto the table. Prince Kuran's hand did the same.

The little priest boy calmly inserted matching rings on the appropriate fingers of each hand. Then, a small pot of black ink was set in the center of the table, just beside the clasped and ribbon-tied hands. Zero was surprised when a rich, violet cloak was suddenly settled over him, seeming a mirror image of the one worn by Prince Kuran. He wished he could squirm as the little boy's hands settled the cloak around him, checking the necktie and setting the hood just-so, allowing him to see the table—but not his new husband or the royals.

"It is now customary for the parents of the bonded to give their blessings." The priest intoned. The little boy scurried back to the priest's side.

King Rido reached into the golden bowl and selected a quill, shaking the water over the two hooded figures, once with a flick towards Prince Kuran, and second, with a flick towards Zero. He then dipped the quill in the ink and scribbled a few characters on the clasped hands and then on the ringed hands. He then lit the quill on fire once more and threw it into the bowl of water.

Haruka and Juri followed suit within a minute, elegant and clumsy scribbles covered the four hands of the newly betrothed couple.

"You may rise." The priest murmured.

Everyone did.

The princes a little more awkwardly, as their hands were still stretched across the table and it took some effort to maintain the distance and stand upright.

The little boy provided beautiful strips of shimmering ribbons and the adults took their time tying two strands apiece to the clasped hands. A rustic brown teapot was produced a moment later and after the priest had chanted a few words over it, he poured the warm, fragrant tea over the clasped and bound hands, into the golden bowl below.

"May the years be fruitful and prosperous between you." He murmured. "With the power within me as I am and these rituals having been properly fulfilled, I pronounce you wedded and bonded. You may-"

King Rido cleared his throat at roughly the same moment King Haruka did.

Queen Juri merely took a deliberate breath and fixed a rather deathly glare on the priestly figure.

The elderly man coughed, swallowing the usual phrase and reverting to a rather undignified mumble. "Ah, yes. Well, that is…all. I wish you…well. May your union be filled with…wedded bliss." The words were seemingly strangled from his throat as the priest gave a hasty bow and retreated, with a nudge to the little helper boy.

To his credit, the little boy inched forward and presented Zero with a lovely silver knife folded in velvet. "For the ribbons." He whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Happy marriage."

Zero took the knife, feeling distinctly happy knowing that blade was of hunter origin. While he was not immune to it himself, his hunter nature would appreciate it far more than an item of vampire lore. It was a lovely detail.

He wondered—briefly—if he would have to give it back when his adopted father figured out he'd married off the wrong twin. Zero wished he could sigh, because it would express his current mixture of emotions and anger.

And then another thought slammed into the ex-human. Prince Kuran. Good heavens.

_Since when was Ichiru interested in men?_

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the running count: There is King Rido, Queen Shizuka, Princes Zero and Ichiru and the Princess Sara (by relation of marriage to Ichiru.) I'm putting Zero and Ichiru around about 19 years old at the moment.


End file.
